


夕阳篱落

by XXXJOAN



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXJOAN/pseuds/XXXJOAN





	夕阳篱落

清凉的水滴接连掉在屋顶，顺着红瓦砖的缝隙淌过，经过湿滑的青苔，不作停留地聚到地面，自圈圈点点的涟漪形成清亮的水潭，映着昏黄的暖阳。

院子里没有打扫，缥缈的落花湿答答地留下来当作火红的点缀。

李东海拾过一簇屋檐下干燥的枯叶，赤脚捧至炉灶旁生火，暗红落叶被烫得噼啪响着喷火星子，烧焙着珍贵的清泉。他稍稍垫脚自胡桃木制的吊柜里取出前天燥干的白茶，掂了些许放进白瓷盖碗里，然后重新收好，屈腿坐在门槛上，等待水烧开。

李赫宰修长的手指把玩着包得有些凌乱的几支桂花束，单手把车停好。

[ 赫！] 李东海起身急急忙忙踩上灰绒拖鞋，张开双臂撒着娇小跑过来讨要一个拥抱。

李赫宰笑着迎上撞在怀里的人，把花束塞进他软软的手心。

[ 我做坏事了宝贝，] 李赫宰亲了一口李东海的嘴角，偏过头轻咬着那人憨润的耳垂，含糊不清地开口：[ 想着你会喜欢便偷摘了，可是我把它包得太丑了。]

也不知道坏事是指摘了花还是不会包扎，李东海嘻嘻笑着牵起李赫宰往屋里带，满眼都是幸福的姿色。

水正好开了，咕咚咕咚冒着热气。李东海把花束放在婚照下面，接过李赫宰脱下来的外套挂好，转身去泡茶。

滚烫的清流注入白瓷盖碗，白瓷茶具的材质在冲泡白茶的过程中不会吸收白茶的香气，能最大程度的还原白茶的原滋原味，醇厚，稠滑。

李赫宰很爱这清澈的清淡回甘，就像李东海的信息素一样，令人上瘾。

李东海捧着茶把拖鞋甩掉走进地毯，俯身倚在李赫宰怀里，吻着那人品尝时上下滚动的喉结，雨天时他总是感性一点，也大胆一点。

淡淡的桂花香清而绝尘，却迷得李赫宰一阵悸动。他放下茶具，搂上李东海紧实的腰身，白皙的指节摩挲着那人精致的侧脸，低低开口：[ 要去看雨吗？] 

耳边柔和的声线喑哑性感，李东海满足地把人抱紧了些，埋进李赫宰的颈窝深吸了一口熟悉的雪松气息，奶声说不要。

[ 嗯？] 李赫宰没忍住薅了一把爱人蓬松的发丝，语气带了些疑惑，宠溺更多。

[ 更喜欢下雨天在我身边的你。] 李东海从他怀里出来，吻上想念了一天的软唇。

天边最后的一丝金黄也沉落了，雨势渐渐大了，清凉的风带着湿漉漉的泥土气息，自没关紧的雕花门钻进来，却丝毫没有给两人降温的意思。

桌上的白茶已经凉了，香气却换了一个来源变得浓郁失控。李东海收回作乱的舌，轻啃了一口李赫宰的下唇，惹来对方的轻笑，和更深情的吻。

李赫宰把扣子解开了上面两颗，露出白皙的肌肤，李东海的手就急急地附上来到处游走，满意地感受到空气里炸开了清冽的雪松气息。

[ 帮我。] 李东海话音刚落，上衣就被抓着拉开，他顺势攀上倾身过来的李赫宰，半躺在柔软的榻榻米上，再笑着索吻。

[ 你不在发情期。] 李赫宰动作顿了顿，有些担忧爱人较多病的身体。

[ 嗯 ] 李东海眼瞳里好似永远盛了汪洋，波澜地闪着让人沉溺的光影。他望着李赫宰：[ 不尝一下？可能会有不一样的味道。]

[ 早就上瘾了。] 李赫宰傻笑着低头舔舐着他精致的锁骨。

[ 别戒了...嗯... ] 李东海闭上眼睛，抚上爱人的脖颈，感受着细密的吻滑下胸膛，不自觉地挺了挺腰往他怀里送，软糯地哼着，手摩挲着去扯自己的皮带，干脆利落地把裤子踹掉，膝盖蹭上李赫宰的胯间。

李赫宰眼神一暗，喘息重了几分，叹息着面对李东海的时候毫无自制力的自己，扒拉着人的腰把人翻了个面跪趴下去，顺着光滑的脊背吻下去，牵出撩人的火花。

婚后的omega变得更加柔美，同时散发着令人迷醉的成熟魅力，像一杯爱尔兰谷仓，醇厚的酒气添了丝滑的甜牛奶，又甜又甘，缠得李赫宰欲罢不能。

[ 我太湿啦 ] 李东海不满爱人的慢动作，翘着桃臀扁了嘴哼哼唧唧，声音软绵绵的像烤棉花糖，炙热又甜蜜：[你快点。] 

李赫宰低笑奶虎的迫切，又狠狠嘬了一口他弧线完美的腰窝，才将指尖移进湿热的内里，轻柔鞭挞，哦，犁至某处便能收获一声欲求的喟叹，和因为敏感而瘫软的腰身。

李东海把脸拱进柔软的布料里，随着身后动作的频率闷声喘息。听着喜欢的雨声，和喜欢的人做爱，心甜得发胀，他反手攀上李赫宰的手臂，轻轻摇晃：[ 我要看着你做。]

李赫宰于是起身把爱人捞起来，让他把手圈在自己颈间，狠狠嗅着甘甜的白茶气息，手带了点力度滑动在他胯间。

李东海亲吻厮磨着Alpha的耳鬓，在渐浓的情欲里瞥到了墙上的婚照，这张相片本来只是摄影师调参数时试拍的一张，当时自己的领带还凌乱着散漫地挂在颈间，衬衫的纽扣还没完全扣好就被李赫宰搂过去，傻笑着抬起头就被爱人惊艳到只能留了个侧脸给镜头。

筛选照片的时候两人意外地都很喜欢这张照片里自然流露出来的爱意，毫不犹豫地敲定了婚照。

上面自家先生英眉柔眸，笔挺的西服外套里面是大敞着领口的丝绸衬衣，禁欲又不羁，骨节分明的手附着自己的腰间，彰示着Alpha的占有欲。骄傲和幸福发胀着，脑子里被爱人性感的一面刺激着，李东海啊呜一口咬上李赫宰的肩头，颤抖着交代在他手里。

还没从余韵中缓过来，湿漉漉的身后就迫不及待地吞进李赫宰的坚硬，两个人同时被快感震的头皮发麻。

李赫宰扶着李东海起伏的腰身，仰头与他交换滚烫的吐息，像沙漠旅人渴望清凉泉水的架势，掠夺唇内的空气和粘液，翻搅着瑰色的舌，接收抑制不住的沉吟。

Omega软软的身姿驰骋着他的Alpha，热气蒸发的产物闪着珠光自线条流畅的背肌滑至尾椎，被那双修长的手晕出乱七八糟的轨迹。

湿软高热的内里接受着过度频率的热情，李东海奈不住汹涌的快感闭上了眼，违心地试图悄悄抽离一点距离，却忘了他的一切都被掌控在爱人的掌心里，而猝不及防被狠狠一摁，一下被抵到生殖腔口失了神尖叫。

[ 给我生个小宝贝？] 李赫宰低喘着询问。

[ 不要....啊！我还没当够你的宝贝... ] 李东海被重重一顶刺激出星点泪花，委委屈屈地用小手胡乱地拍着爱人的背。

男人宠溺着笑出声，胯下毫不怠慢地动作，一手扶着那人的后颈，贴着他的泛红的脸颊：[ 那就看看你抢不抢得过小宝贝了。 ] 

李东海鼻头红红的，跟着李赫宰的节奏起伏，胡乱地摇着头亲着他的发尾高潮迭起，凌乱的呼吸未来得及平复又被翻折过去。

[ 我爱你更多。] 他听见李赫宰这么说。

夜雨联榻。

E&D


End file.
